Train Station
by Charlie-the-Spider
Summary: Nico had never quite believed in urban legends, much less Japanese legends, which made it quite saddening that his death would be caused by one.


**This one-shot is dedicated to my amazing friend Ban, you rock mate. :D *Author's note at the end***

**Summary: Nico had never quite believed in urban legends, much less Japanese legends, which made it quite saddening that his death would be caused by one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters, the Teke-Teke Legend, or the song I Fink U Freeky by Die Antwoord.**

**Train Station**

"Be careful on your way home, dude!" Leo shouted to Nico from his balcony, his boyfriend –Jason- pulling him back as he risked falling over.

"Nothing's going to kill me, Leo, chill!" Nico laughed as he started walking backwards, grinning at the couple.

"He's just paranoid, never mind him!" Jason shouted at him and Nico nodded, still grinning,

"I know!" He threw his arms in a gesture of exasperation before waving at them, "Bye Leo, Bye Jason, say bye to Percy and the others for me!" He called out and turned away, hearing both of them say goodbye before he started to walk away.

Nico glanced at his wristwatch and cursed, increasing his speed. He had to hurry up or he'd miss the last train home, and he had no other way of returning. Sighing, he put his hands back in his jacket's pockets and watched the path in front of him, which was quite foggy thanks to the alcohol in his system.

We, of course, need to explain what exactly he had been doing at Leo's apartment before going back to Nico.

Nico had arrived at Leo's supposed 'party' which ended up with only him, the boy and his boyfriend Jason, and their closest friends; Annabeth Chase and her girlfriend Piper, Thalia Grace who just so happened to be Jason's sister and was dating an obnoxious guy named Octavian –who hadn't shown up because he wanted to hang with his own friends, thank goodness-, Frank who wasn't actually very close to Nico, Hazel who happened to be Nico's cousin and was dating Frank, and of course, the one and only, Percy Jackson; who was Nico's ex.

They had broken up earlier that year, and despite the fact that the two obviously loved each other and missed each other badly, they both knew that they were better off just friends. It wasn't them being idiots, it was just that most of the time they couldn't get along. Percy was the outgoing, overly-friendly guy who was always out and about and ready for an adventure, whereas Nico was a quiet, moody person who was never one to get out of his apartment and socialize. They had dated for quite a while and while they were both hopelessly in love with each other during the whole time, they both declared that their relationship would never work at the same time.

Of course that didn't mean they weren't overly close; they still touched each other more intimately than what would be called 'friendly', and when they got wasted enough they always ended up locked in fiery kisses with exploding emotions that usually led to a very wild sexual adventure that neither could ever remember the next day but both could feel with the sores all over their bodies.

"I'm here!" Nico called out as he shut the door, many cheerful hello's answering him as Leo ran up to him and hugged him tightly,

"I thought you weren't coming!" He grinned widely as he hugged him again, nearly choking him to death,

"Well, change of plans." Nico grinned widely, "I didn't want to miss out the celebration,"

"Do you even know what we're celebrating?" Leo smirked at him as Nico grinned sheepishly,

"No, but it seems cool," He nodded, dodging a slap from his best friend. Yes, his best friend. They had been friends since middle school, and while they were both gay they had never felt any attraction towards each other, they were too close for that.

"We're celebrating my engagement you asshole!" Leo laughed as Nico cocked an eyebrow,

"You're getting married?"

"Yup, in two weeks." Leo turned to smile lovingly at his –so it turns out- fiancée, sending a flying kiss to him,

"Well, well, well," Nico grinned as he hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, "congratulations you dumbass,"

"Thank you, dipshit," Leo replied before dragging him into the room where everyone was seated. There was alcohol everywhere –as expected from their group of friends- and Thalia and Jason were playing video games on the floor, shouting and hitting each other with the controllers each time one of them made the other lose. Nico chuckled and hugged everyone, as they all insisted that they hadn't seen him in ages and missed him loads. He hugged them all until he reached the last person, who happened to be –of course- Percy Jackson. He grinned widely at him as he leaned down and hugged him, the other man kissing his neck discreetly,

"Hey," Nico said softly, maintaining eye contact with the love of his life as the other man patted his lap invitingly, letting him sit down,

"Hey." Percy smirked back, offering him the can he was drinking from, "Beer?"

Nico nodded and took it from him, throwing his head back as he drank slowly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down again till he was finished, placing the can on the table nearby, "That felt good," He said and laughed with Percy before both of them noticed they were the only two making sounds,

They both turned to look at the others, glaring at them as they noticed all of them watching them,

"What?!" Nico snapped at them and they all raised their hands in defense before turning back to their conversations. He kept on watching them for a few seconds before turning to look at Percy, "Come on let's go to the balcony," He said and grabbed him from his wrist, pulling him to the open door and out to the balcony where they both stood and watched the people walking below,

"So what have you been up to?" He asked as a conversation starter, looking beside him at the other man,

"Nothing much, I've been working, oh and I met up with Rachel the other day," Percy quickly added, smiling at him before turning back to look down below at a group of teenagers,

"Oh? What's she doing in New York I thought she went London,"

"Who said she's in New York?" Percy smirked, "I went to London, I got back a few days ago," He chuckled,

"Oh my god, seriously?" Nico asked, laughing softly, "I'm so sorry I guess I should keep in touch more?"

"You definitely should, I never get to see you anymore," Percy said softly, resting his hand on his and watching him with sad eyes,

"I'm sorry I've just been avoiding everyone," Nico sighed, squeezing Percy's hand, smiling up at the man and getting lost in his blue eyes before moving his eyes to his full lips,

"Is everything okay?" Percy asked, moving closer till their hips were touching softly, both of them aware of the sexual tension between them as they realized how much they missed each other,

"Y-yeah sure, I'm just being the anti-social me," Nico chuckled softly then looked up at him again, "W-want to go talk inside?" He asked hesitantly, smiling in satisfaction as the other man nodded quickly.

The two quickly walked back inside, Percy resting his hand on the small of Nico's back and guiding him to the guest room, sitting down on the bed as the other man went to sit behind his back, massaging his shoulders slowly,

"What happened to Louis?" Nico asked randomly after listening to Percy's groans, leaning closer and breathing softly into his ear as his hands slid down to stroke his chest,

"I guess you could say it didn't work out," Percy turned to look at him, chuckling despite the fact that their lips were a centimeter or two apart, "He wasn't the one for me,"

"Mmm,"" Nico hummed softly as he watched Percy's lips, "That's too bad," He muttered as he closed the distance between their lips, kissing the other man deeply.

Percy groaned softly as he kissed back, letting his tongue explore the other man's mouth as Nico cracked open his lips. Nico moaned back in reply, gripping his hair tightly as he brought them closer together before Percy pushed him back on the bed, climbing on top of him. He broke the kiss for air, gasping heavily against Nico's lips,

"We're not even drunk yet," he muttered as pressed their lips together again in a slow kiss,

"Mm, I don't care I just want you," Nico purred back before grabbing Percy from his hair and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss again, moaning loudly as the other man grinded their crotches together. Soon the two were kissing each other like their lives depended on it, both their cocks rock hard as they grinded mercilessly against each other,

"Y-your shirt- Take off your shirt," Nico commanded Percy as they broke away for air again, and as the other man was taking his shirt off he took his own off, moaning loudly as their skins touched.

Percy, always one to leave his own mark, moved his lips to Nico's neck, biting down roughly on it as he started to unzip his pants, not wanting to waste a minute as his hardness throbbed demandingly,

"A-ah!" Nico cried out softly, moving his head to give the other man better access to his neck, not minding the fact that his neck would be black and blue after this; Percy had always been rough when it came to biting.

Percy chuckled huskily, licking his ear as he continued down the side of his neck, biting yet again as he slid off his own pants before starting to work on Nico's,

"S-so soon?" Nico asked, his voice packed with lust,

"I can't hold back much longer I want you," Percy said, kissing the smaller man deeply as he slid off his pants and underwear in one go, moving his hand to the cupboard near the bed, searching in its drawers for the bottle of lubrication he knew was there until he finally found it, "Aha," He whispered softly against Nico's lips, making the other man chuckle at his antiques.

Percy quickly opened the bottle, lathering his length with lube before clicking it shut again and turning to face the other man again, helping him spread his legs as much as he could –which was a lot, thank god for Nico's flexibility- and pressing his throbbing cock onto his entrance,

"You ready?" He asked, smirking as the other man nodded quickly at him, before quickly penetrating him, groaning loudly as Nico's tightness embraced him,

"AH- Percy!" Nico cried out, arching his back as he moaned to himself in pleasure. The two breathed softly for air, before Percy finally pulled out and back in, again and again, until they had a pace they were both following.

Their grunts and moans could be heard for a long while as they exchanged fiery kisses as Percy fucked Nico's brains out, and not too soon –as they both lasted a long time- Percy had Nico screaming as his orgasm arrived, and his own quickly followed, shooting his seed inside the other man.

Groaning, he pulled out of the smaller man, earning a yelp from him as he fell next to him, both of them gasping for air for a while before Nico laughed softly,

"God I needed that," He said breathlessly, smirking as Percy laughed too,

"I think I needed it even more," He replied, kissing his shoulder gently, "I miss you," He said softly, his eyes expressing love. Nico's smile faded and he turned his head away, looking at the wall,

"Percy you know we can't get back together," He said quietly, his voice devoid of emotion, trying to convince himself that _no_ he was _not_ in love with the other man and he never was going to fall for him. Percy sighed and nodded slowly, getting up and starting to dress himself,

"Yeah, yeah, the whole we'd-never-work-out-so-we're-better-off-just-friends thing, but Nico we're not just friends we fuck each time we see each other don't you think that's _a bit_ too intimate?" He asked as he pulled up his jeans and zipped them up before buttoning them,

"Would you rather not have sex at all?" Nico asked, cocking an eyebrow at the man. Of course, Percy remained silent; because of course he loved the sex and wouldn't ever let it go. He was in love with Nico and if he couldn't have all of him then he'd rather have the whole sexual relationship they currently shared.

"Forget it I'm being stupid," He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair as he searched for his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Nico smiled gently, "You're a great guy I just-"

"Can't do it, I get it," Percy replied as he picked up his shirt, putting it on, "You can't do anything _but_ sex Nico, we all know that." He said irritably as he headed towards the door, walking out and slamming the door shut moodily.

Nico sighed and let his head fall onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while before getting up himself, putting on his clothes as fast as he could before leaving the room, finding Thalia and Percy dancing to a song that sounded like gibberish and looked like even more gibberish,

"What… Are you dancing to?" He frowned as he watched the song on the plasma TV in the apartment, fighting off the urge to laugh,

"I-" Thalia burst out laughing as she stopped dancing for a bit, "I Fink You're Freeky" She answered and laughed even more, going back to dancing, "It's the best song I've ever heard!"

"I am so making this my ringtone," Leo laughed loudly as he rested his head on Jason's chest, sipping softly from his beer,

"You're all a bunch of idiots," Nico laughed softly, seating himself beside the couple and stealing Leo's drink,

"Hey! Get your own you loser!" Leo protested, trying to take it back from him but only succeeding in nearly falling off the couch,

"Too lazy," Nico replied and watched the two idiots in front of him as they danced, drinking the rest of Leo's beer.

After that the whole group decided to gather round to watch a horror movie, Leo deciding to watch the third 'The Grudge' movie because he was convinced it was the scariest movie ever, though for what, Nico didn't know.

Personally, Nico had never believed in urban horror legend, much less the _Japanese_ urban horror legends. All their stories seemed farfetched, and they never made sense. Why would anybody's soul remain as an angry soul after death? Yes, they were brutally murdered, but hundreds –if not thousands- of people die in a much more horrid way and they never reincarnate as vengeful souls. Besides that, why would they target living people and then kill them? What did they benefit from that besides having more angry souls that killed more people who were just being killed for being _alive_? There were many unexplained questions that the urban legends seemed to ignore, and Nico asked the group of his friends these questions in hopes of making them stop believing in the crappy legend, but they all took turns in telling him that he was an idiot because ghosts were real.

Rolling his eyes, he watched the rest of the movie silently, eating slowly from the bag of chips that Jason had so thoughtfully offered to him. Soon enough, the movie was over and Nico had to excuse himself as he realized he was about to miss his train. Many of his friends offered to drive him home, but knowing them they would just be too wasted and end up driving off the road and killing him, so he declined, much to his misfortune.

After that he had left, and that is where we had left him before. Now, we find Nico walking towards the train station, humming softly to himself. He bought the ticket to the final train that was arriving in –thankfully- ten minutes and went to the platform, unconcerned about the fact that he was completely alone in the platform.

He pulled out his phone and looked down at the screen, cursing under his breath as he found that it wasn't picking up a signal. He couldn't pass the time with texting Leo or one of the other idiots now. Sighing, he put it back in his pocket and looked around, frowning as he noticed a girl sitting in the corner.

He studied the girl more, trying to see any of her features but he could see nothing as the shadows were covering her. Now, if he had been thinking logically, and perhaps with his mind that contained all the urban legends he was complaining about earlier, he would have backed away slowly and went home. But as it turned out, his mind seemed to forget to warn him of any danger and instead expressed concern, telling him to go check on the girl because she might be a lost girl. Nico walked up to the girl slowly, tilting his head to the side as he stood a few paces in front of her and as he was about to speak, the girl looked up at him, making his heart jump up to his throat.

The girl's face was scarred and bloody, and it didn't look at all alive as she hissed at him and picked herself up on her arms. That was the next thing he noticed about her, she had no lower body, it seemed to have been torn off roughly, and as her name was starting to rush back to him –thanks to all the stories that he remembered reading now- the girl started towards him, walking quite quickly on her arms and making the one sound that defined who she was;

_Teke Teke Teke Teke…_

The sound came out loud and clear as Nico's thoughts turned to nothing but the need to _run now_, and he quickly turned around and obliged to the thought, running as fast as his legs could carry him, but no matter how much he ran, he could hear that never ending sound close behind, if not even getting closer and closer.

_Teke Teke Teke Teke…_

Nico was gasping for air as he turned a corner, hoping against hope that it was the exit, before screaming loudly as he found the girl ready to catch him there. He skidded to a halt and quickly turned around, running back the way he had come. Tears started flowing down his cheeks rapidly as he heard her approach, growing faster than him as his legs seemed to grow weaker, the adrenaline still high in his body but even then his soul knowing it was reaching its end. He turned his head to glance back at the girl, crying out in surprise as he found her right behind him, before he lost his footing and fell face first onto the train tracks.

Whimpering, Nico quickly looked up as the sound of the train approaching filled the air and he tried to scramble to his feet, crying out in pain as his foot twisted under one of the metal bars.

_Teke Teke Teke Teke_

Nico heard the sound again and looked up at the platform, expecting to see the girl again as his breathing turned into panicked sobs, but he saw nothing at all before hearing the train's loud pace again. Turning his head, he found himself face to face with the girl, her body leaning over him in a humanly impossible way as she watched him with her dead, beady eyes.

"PERCY!" He screamed in sheer horror as his and the girl's faces were inches apart, quickly turned to face the other way; the train's lights flashing before his eyes, and then his world turned completely dark.

Perhaps he should have listened to those Japanese legends after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey all! So this thing just wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it. I actually quite like it, and I hope you do too. If you're wondering where I got the idea I'll just say this: I spend too much time on creepypasta. Anyway, I don't want to make this long because I have to sleep -it's nearly 8 AM- so _please_ review, and if you don't know the legend of Teke-Teke, I say go ahead and check it out. Also, check out I Fink U Freeky, that song has me cracking up whenever I hear it.**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**~Charlie-the-Spider**

EDIT: I forgot to add that I changed a bit in the legend. Usually Teke-Teke cuts off the person's lower part herself, but I truly didn't want to add that because I liked it this way better. Hope nobody minds!


End file.
